Walking the Dark Street
by tjbaby
Summary: I licked my lips in anticipation, my mouth curving into a smirk as I reveled in her fear. Like a cat with a fat mouse, I reveled in my prey’s fear and she had just become my new toy." Darkward Vamp Entry AU, Mrated for a reason


**Darkward Vampfic Contest - Entry**

**Title: Walking the Dark Street**

**Penname: tjbaby**

**Beta: mhl1115**

**Disclaimer: Not mine—Twilight belongs to SM and Summit.**

**To view the other entries in this contest, please visit:**

**http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958/**

Author notes: Dark Edward, contains lemons and use of graphic language  
My thanks to mhl1115 for her beta skills, and for reassuring me this was good enough to post up.  
And thanks to vampisthenewblack and vanpirenz for their support and reading skills!

* * *

The air was thick with expectation as the July humidity lent its sultry moistness to the already damp, hot atmosphere. She hurried along the street, its poorly lit street lamps sending out weak, watery, yellow light.

I watched as she crossed the street, her hair dull and bland in the shadowy light. In my suspenseful wait, I alternated between watching the shadows as they sinuously wound around one another, creating dark holes of nothingness in which my kind could easily hide; the lights that made a futile attempt at holding the darkness at bay; and her scurrying figure as she sped from one light to the next; briefly slowing in each seemingly safe glowing circle that occasionally broke the endless darkness.

Humans do not get that darkness is just the absence of light and that you can live with little to no light at all. I, and others like me, required little light to live and prey. She, like all humans, seemed reliant on the wane light to keep her alive, safe, and it was that reliance that made her helpless in this deserted street as she attempted to reach her destination.

She was in a rush; that or she was apprehensive of being here and now. The latter was more likely, as her kind were usually perceptive enough to note when they were in dangerous situations. In my experience, it was usually when it was too late. My grin was feral and my eyes held a gleam of amused anticipation as I pushed off casually from the wall, swallowing hard to try and remove the tang at the back of my throat from my most recent meal and I left my disdain for him in the shadows as I began my slow, silent walk behind her hurrying figure, as I had in the past.

Her footsteps were loud in the night air, the street empty save for her, or so she thought. Her brown hair swung down her back as she hoisted her book bag over her shoulder, her head firmly focused on the street in front of her, with only an occasional glance to the side. She was a determined little thing. I wanted more fun with this one. I had put a lot of time into her already and I should not let such a tasty morsel go so quickly. I needed to take the time to savor, before I devoured. I made my footsteps audible to the human ear, and slowed my pace to match hers. Let it begin.

I could tell when she became aware of my following footsteps. I could see her figure tense up ahead of me. She glanced backward briefly and as her eyes caught a glimpse of my figure outlined by a lamp behind me, I could hear her heart start to race and the blood rushing through her veins and I chuckled lowly as she quickened her step. The very sound of it caused the venom in me to course rapidly through my body, lending a touch of excitement to this already thrilling game of chase. The air was silent save for the sound of her rubber soles brushing against the pavement as she tried to walk hurriedly without breaking into a run.

As if you could outrun me.

My prey was going to start to hyperventilate soon and then I would thrill at the sound of her hurried breathing and the darting of her eyes as she tried to escape me. I licked my lips in anticipation, my mouth curving into a smirk as I reveled in her fear. Like a cat with a fat mouse, I reveled in my prey's fear and she had just become my new toy.

I stopped by the wire fence of a construction site and I banged it lightly, making it clatter loudly, ominously, in the shade of night. She started, whirling around quickly. I cocked my head and waited. I was still in the shadow whereas she was standing in the full light of a street lamp, her brown hair gleaming under its yellow light. She jerked around, her brown eyes wide and searching; fear and apprehension emanating from her tense stance.

"Who's there?" she called out. Her voice was low and melodic to my ears and I smiled as I recalled my last brief conversation with her. She called out again and her eyes searched the shadows before they clamped on me. She gave an audible gasp as she took a step backward involuntarily before she turned, her hair flying around her as she abandoned all pretence and ran. Her antics amused me, like a brave lion turning and tucking its tail between its legs and I laughed - aloud this time, letting the dark sound echo down the empty street.

Languorously, I pushed off the wire fence and strolled down the street, watching as she raced down through the shadows, vainly trying to find a safe place. Little did she know – there were none in this neighborhood. I placed one foot in front of the other, striding determinedly after my little prey. She turned her head toward me and I let the light wash over me, highlighting the whiteness of my features and her face lost what little color she had. I continued to saunter toward her, now walking at my pace, seemingly fast to the human eye as I took the equivalent of her three steps to my one.

Frantically she ducked down an even darker street. I shook my head at her blind stupidity. Who was she kidding? I paused for a moment at the corner, giving her a chance to think she was safe, cocking my head listening for her sounds. I could hear her quiet, ragged breathing. She must have found a place where she felt safe, and I smirked as I turned on my heel and made my way down the deserted and even darker street. I drifted, meandered even, down toward her, casually brushed my fingertips against the walls of the buildings I passed.

Here mousey, mousey, mousey….

It was far narrower here. Very few lamps lit this street and the shadows were dark indeed, giving one more places to hide, which would have been good for her had I been human. But, oh dear, unlucky for her… I wasn't. Oh well, what a shame, a blindingly unhappy fate for her. But I'll make it happy for her before the end. Come here, mousey. Come here,Bella.

My ears concentrated on the sounds of her erratic breathing. I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I dismissed it. I didn't need to hear her dreary thoughts. In fact, it would make things far easier for me if I couldn't hear them; to hear her regrets about family, of not saying goodbye… blah… blah… blah-de-blah. Lament all you want, but do it in your own time. It was my time now. Ah, there she was….

The world blurred as I moved so quickly that it seemed I just appeared in front of her. She gasped; her large, luminous, brown eyes wide and her fear palpable. God, she was totally delectable. It was all I could do to not just grab her and bite down on that expanse of white flesh I could see in the dim light.

"Please…" she began to plead.

Oh, we cannot have that now. I dislike it when they beg. I reached my hand up to move a lock of hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. "Shhh…You're okay."

She shivered at my touch. She glanced up at me, and her eyes were arrested on my face, and her large eyes held confusion as she searched her mind. "I know you," she said finally.

"Smart cookie."

"Edward. You're Edward, the man who waited with me for the tow company after my car was broken into."

"And you're Bella. You're the woman who spilt coffee down my front." She looked at me in embarrassment and nodded. "As I recall, at the time I told you I prefer to drink my coffee, not wear it." I gave her the same disarming smile as I had back then and her eyes took on that slightly glazed look. I didn't feel the need to tell her it was me that broke her car window on purpose. It seemed so unnecessary to add that pain to this moment. I added, "And I didn't like your choice in a venti-double shot-hazelnut-mocha."

She flushed as she dropped her head to look at our feet. "I remember. You told me that you like them strong and full bodied so you can roll them in your mouth and taste…" her voice petered out. I had said far more than that, but she obviously had replayed that conversation over in her head, obviously, more than once. That alone intrigued me. I almost wished to be able to hear her thoughts, to hear if she was thinking salacious thoughts about me.

Lifting her chin, I encouraged her eyes to meet mine. "I believe that we had been interrupted before we could finish our discussion at the time by the nice tow company. I had lamented that I had not been able to finish what I had started." I paused, giving her a chance to recall what else I had said to her. "So what is a smart girl like you doing wandering these streets at night on your own?"

She grimaced and said, "Let's just say I'm not smart." I refrained from rolling my eyes; such a human. She continued, "I was told that this was a good shortcut to take by a guy in my sociology class."

I chuckled to myself. Yes, that guy that was no more. What a vile creature he was. The tang was still in the back of my throat. In fact, it was not far from here that he had waited and I had located him through his rapacious and predatory thoughts. He had been congratulatory on luring her here and had been biding his time to capture her and to take what was not his. Unfortunately for him, I had already marked her for mine. Perhaps I should have thanked him for making it easier for me before disposing of him, but as they say, hindsight and all that.

I gazed down at her, softening my face, lulling her into thinking that I was a _safe guy_. Her eyes took on a different quality and I felt her throat move beneath my hand as she swallowed. I became aware of another scent rising from her. I breathed in almost imperceptibly. Mmm…heavenly ambrosia. I leaned toward her. "I've been watching you on campus," I breathed, letting my scent waft around her.

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "Yeah, I've seen you around." Her voice was softer. I did not need to hear her thoughts when her body was so ready to give her willingness away. How amusing.

"I apologize. I hope you don't think I'm a stalker by any means." Well of course I was stalking her. I broke her car window; I smashed her lock on her apartment door and well, let's just say. I had been doing the groundwork.

She gave a nervous laugh. "No, I just noticed you around. I…well; I just had noticed you is all." She squirmed uneasily under my hand, trying to hide her eyes, but unable to move her head with my hand holding her chin. She blushed under my searching gaze and her eyes darted around. She seemed uncomfortable. I gave her a wide smile before stepping closer to shorten the gap between us. She gaped at me before snapping her mouth and her eyes closed and I could feel her take a deep breath. My eyes traveled down her front and noticed her erect nipples through her light tank top. When she opened her eyes, I could feel her tense up as she noticed where my gaze lay. I lifted my eyes back up and gave her a crooked grin. She looked back at me and her eyes shone in the dim light. She was ripe for the taking, but just to make sure I leaned forward slightly and spoke softly. "You smell marvelous. What is that delectable scent you are wearing?"

"It must be my shampoo. It's strawberry scented."

"You have a wonderful aroma, and as you know, aroma is responsible for all the attributes that the tongue can taste."

She gulped again. I had her now. God, I was good. I marvel at myself sometimes. Another part of me started to awaken. I looked down at my toy and knew I would have to have her first before taking her life eternally away.

I gave her a sardonic smile and she gave me a slightly crooked smile in return as she relaxed into my hand. I could feel the shift in the air as her body swayed slightly towards me and I knew that it would take very little to get this woman to have at least one pleasurable experience with me before I took her. At the very least, I had to give her one happy human moment in time.

I moved my hand, palm toward her throat, and caressed her fragile throat with my fingers, causing her eyes to widen again. I gave her a small smile and I could feel her shiver; her eyes closing briefly before opening to gaze into mine. I wanted to see a fire burning in those luscious pools of rich brown, turning them from mocha to melted chocolate.

I brushed my fingers against her milky white throat, letting them caress her skin until her mouth parted, her eyelids fluttered shut and she let out a light moan. Her eyes flew open and she blushed in embarrassment. I smiled encouragingly at her before I dragged my hand down, my thumb brushing lightly under her chin before gliding down to the upper swell of her breast and pressing lightly. I could feel her take a deep breath before she pushed into my hand invitingly. Inwardly I smiled, but outwardly I made my face relax as I trailed my hand down over the swell of her breast, letting my palm flow over her, followed by my fingertips brushing against her nipples. Her breath flowed over me as I let my hand follow the shape of her breast, my eyes feasting on every bit of her body as her eyes held my face. I traced under her breast, over her rib cage before gliding down her stomach and palming her hip. Her breath hitched. I met her eyes and she held my gaze unafraid now.

Stupid lamb.

I pulled her and as she willingly moved toward me. I did it quickly, pulling her in so as to let the sudden movement circulate the air around us and I leaned my head back savoring the scents that assaulted my nostrils. Her hair with its strawberry scent; her body, radiating a similar scent overlaid with a more primal, musky, womanly scent; and below that, almost like a base note of a well made perfume, the delicious scent of her blood calling to me. I raised my hand and placed it on the side of her face and watched as the delectable human leaned her cheek into it. She was a tempting morsel.

I raised my other hand and grasping her face between my palms, drew it to mine and ran my tongue along her slightly parted lips. She gave a shuddering breath, the warmth contrasting directly with mine; its gentle scent floating over me and my nostrils flared as I breathed it in. Divine.

I gently drew in her lower lip, feeling the plumpness between my lips as I drew it into the cavern of my mouth, nibbling and suckling it lightly before teasing the sensitive nerves on the inside lip with the tip of my tongue. She shuddered and I could smell her scent of arousal grow stronger. A slight moan escaped from her and it excited me. I had to take care to not bite her. Her eyes were closed and I traced her full lower lip, feeling it swell beneath my gentle ministrations. I gave it one more tug before releasing it and as it drew back I followed it and repeated the movement with her upper lip. Eventually I ran my tongue over both in agonizing slowness before I lightly bade entrance to her moist mouth and encouraging her tongue to parry with mine. As her tongue slid out to meet mine and caressed it, lightly thrusting against it, I could only laugh inside.

So easy.

I let her mouth go and rained small kisses along her jaw line, tracing the line just above the tempting pulse in her neck. I paused briefly; moving my hands to her shoulders before I trailed small circles down the line of throat, her head lolling backward to give me better access, as I brushed my lips against her skin. I paused and suckled at the base of her throat, glancing up through hooded eyes at her blissfully happy face with its open mouth and flushed heated skin. I chuckled lowly before slowly, seductively, sensually gliding the flat of my tongue up the column of her throat, savoring each pore, each line, and each morsel before stopping under her chin.

A low groan issued from her throat. I eased her back further within the circle of my left arm, my right palm sliding sinuously from her hip, across her abdomen, up the base of her ribcage and between her breasts before capturing one of the peaks in my hand. I gazed impassively at her face, her eyes closed, as I squeezed her breast slowly before letting it go to tease it again with my finger. I traced the outline of her breast in wide circles before making the circles smaller and smaller, coming closer to the center of the peak. Her thin top did nothing to hide the round pebbled tip as my finger drew closer and closer.

Her breathing was harsher now, but in sexual awareness, and I could smell the moistness from her skin and from between her legs. Her scent was so strong that I knew she would be more than damp and my cock twitched at the thought. My fingers started to curl the material of her top beneath my hand and, with a quickness that took her breath away, I ripped the front of her top down to her waist. I chuckled at the bareness of her breasts before me. I loved modern fashion; far more easily accessible. I glanced up at her into her startled eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile before letting my mouth part and the tip of my tongue peek out, loudly proclaiming what I was about to do. I watched as her eyes turned molten with the force of her desire. I slowly dipped my head, hiding my anticipatory gleam as I lathed her erect nipple. Her skin was deliciousness on a platter. Her blood would be better.

Rolling her nipple in my mouth, I savored the feel of it; the pebbled hardness like sweet candy, and I let both its aroma and its flavor flow over my heightened taste buds. My lips wrapped around the hardened peak, the nub caught between my lips as my tongue flicked over it lightly. I circled the areola with the tip of my tongue before once more suckling the nipple until I had her squirming and gasping for air.

"Please…" her breathless moans were like an aphrodisiac, and I suckled at her pliant breast once more before I moved onto her other one to give it the same careful treatment.

My tongue moved down the gentle swell of her breast, making it seem almost reluctant to move onto the other breast and I paused to breathe in the valley between, my ears attuned to her harried breathing. I smiled against her skin as she squirmed beneath me, anxious for me to move and I slowed my pace even more as I moved up the swell of her opposite breast. I kissed it carefully, my tongue running over the curve, not wanting to rush the moment, and as I approached the crest, I circled the areola slowly, caressingly, before moving to the tip of her breast. The nipple was tight in anticipation and I breathed out slowly, letting my lips move teasingly over her skin, my cool breath mixing with the balmy July air before I took her waiting nipple in my mouth and claimed it for my own. Her body bowed backward sharply, pushing her breasts into me, letting me tug and nip at my leisure, creating frissons that coursed through her as her body shook with excitement.

I slowly lifted her until she was upright once more and, holding her gaze, I walked her backward until she hit the building behind her. I dipped two fingers into the front of her jeans and her stomach tightened. I quickly pulled and the material gave way like butter beneath my fingertips, but not without her scream of pain.

"Holy fuck! That hurt!"

I grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me. My voice was rough as I spat out lowly, "I can smell your moistness and I want to bury myself so fucking deep inside you until you can't breathe. You fucking call to me and I want you now. Don't make me fucking wait just because you can't handle a little pain." I held her eyes and she lowered them, confused, before she lifted them and a small devilish grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"So don't," she said softly.

I let out a low growl, letting her think she had a hold over me, when what I was really growling at was the frustration I felt in not being able to just take her the way I wanted.

I held her chin before roughly plundering her mouth once more, letting my tongue clash with hers almost angrily while I pushed her back into the wall. She squirmed beneath me; her small, hot hands reaching up between us to run lightly over my chest, roughly undoing my shirt buttons and pulling up my t-shirt until they found my bare skin. I pushed her hands out of the way as I pushed my chest against her, letting the coldness of mine touch hers. She let out a gasp and her head lolled back and she pushed her breasts out towards me. I cupped her ass with my hand and pulled her up roughly to meet my still clothed cock, twitching in anticipation. Her hips pushed against my hardness, grinding her sweet center against me and her scent washed over the front of my clothing, the sweet aroma filling the air directly around us. My mouth watered.

I let her go and she fell back, slightly awkwardly, as I dropped to my knees before her, grabbed her torn jeans and ripped them clean down the middle of the crotch and let them fall around her ankles. I gazed up at her startled face.

"I am going to lap, lick, and suck every inch of you until you come six ways to Sunday. You'll be begging me to stop and I'll throw you against this building and slam my very hard cock inside your delectable pussy until your throat is hoarse. Got it?"

Her hand at her throat, her eyes large and glittering with desire, she nodded. I could smell her arousal so strongly now. My crude words had caused a renewed rush of juices that were now coating the top of her inner thighs as well as her swollen labia that was heavy, slick, and pulsating with desire.

I placed my hands at the top of her thighs, holding her legs open, and giving the slight breeze a chance to flow over her opening. I felt her shiver as her moistness mixed with the air, and I could see and smell another flood of warmth between her legs. The moisture trickled down the inside of her legs, and as I pulled her lower half forward, I could see some running down over the curve of her ass.

I reached my hand forward and slid it up between her lips, touching her most intimately, and I slid the tip of my index finger into her. I could feel the soft silkiness of her moist pussy and wanted to bury my face there and suck that nectar out, but I had to go slowly. After all, it would be her last human moment. Correction: her last happy human moment. I slid my finger back out and moved it over her lips, slowly spreading the juices over them before I brought it to my mouth and tasted her for the first time. I heard her moan above me as she watched my finger in my mouth.

"Mmm… such sweet delicacy," I murmured. She gave voice to a very audible groan. Turning my gaze back to what was in front of me; I traced my hand through the curls at the apex of her legs before sliding down to cup her mound. I could sense her excitement building as her legs twitched beneath my other hand and I held her in place, no doubt leaving bruises on her tender human flesh. I leaned forward and both my tongue and my fingers met and although expected, her body jolted with the touch of my tongue. I ran both tongue and fingers over her; toyed with her outer lips, sliding down her opening and over her center cleft before heading back towards her clitoris. She squirmed beneath my questing tongue and fingers, and she moaned as I found the nub and let my tongue run light circles over it. It was throbbing and erect, peeking out from beneath its hood and I brushed my lips over it before taking it in my mouth and sucking gently. Her body jolted once more and her moans were more audible, loud even in this silent street, as her hips jerked forward in earnest. I grabbed her ass to try to still her movements as my tongue flicked her clit; once, twice, three times and I felt a deluge coat my tongue as she cried out above me as she had an orgasm around my fingers.

With my tongue still focused on her, I moved my hand, stroking her hip, lingering on the curve before sliding down to join my tongue. Slowly, I eased back and moving both my hands, I concentrated on her inner lips, easing one, two, then three fingers inside, inserting them all the way. She began to buck involuntarily as I stroked the inside of her, teasing that sensitive spot inside her silky, satiny goodness and I used my other hand to stroke her now-sensitive clit. a deluge of delicious aroma came from her as she arched and grinded herself against my hand. I knew I could have her now. I could slide my erect hardness into that soft, plush pussy and feel the heat of her engulf me. Slowly, I slid my fingers out of her and she moaned at the loss of contact. I eased those same fingers in between her lips and watched as she tasted herself and sucked her own juices off my fingers. I could feel her warm tongue caressing my flesh and my dick groaned in anticipation and raw lust.

I slowly removed myself from the confines of my jeans, undoing the buttons, sliding each one out with a muffled pop, the sound of it still seemingly loud in the still night air. I eased down the waistband of my boxers and my erect cock jutted proudly towards her, begging to be pushed into that waiting warmth. I grasped it in my hands, stroking its erect length as I gazed down into her eyes, feeling less constricted now. I could see her waiting, could hear her anticipatory breathing; slightly rushed and constricted and I, too, was tired of waiting.

Grasping her hips, I stepped towards her until my skin touched hers. She shivered at the contact and I knew I only had a few moments to make her stop thinking about why my skin was so cold despite the warm night air. I moved my hands until they reached her breasts and I closed my palms on them feeling the nipples puckering against my cold hands. I bent down to take first one nipple then the other in my mouth, sucking first one and flicking the other and then alternating until I felt her writhing and could hear her moaning once more.

Satisfied that her mind was back at the task at hand, I lifted my head. She whimpered as the air whispered against her skin. I wanted her parted before me and I grasped her knees, pulling them up and apart, placing one of each side of her against the wall. I held her against the wall with my body and moved my hands to her ass cheeks. Well, it wasn't like I didn't have the strength and agility to hold her up like that. I paused for a moment and gazed down at the juncture of her legs where my waiting cock rested at her opening. Open and exposed, just like how I liked it. God it was a beautiful sight to behold. "Hold your knees there. Don't let them go," I growled at her.

The head of my cock was throbbing and I pushed it forward between her lips. Heavenly; it felt as if her swollen and heated flesh was pulsating as I eased my hardness into her, gently coaxing the firm flesh to give way as I pressed firmly into her, simulating the same feeling of my fingers earlier. Her head fell back as I pushed further into her and I relaxed for a moment, giving her flesh a chance to give way gently before my hard, insistent cock. I pulled out slightly before pushing back in. She cried out as I buried myself fully in that pliant softness of her. A flood of warmth greeted me and I could feel her muscles clenching against me.

"You feel so fucking good," I growled against her neck as I moved against her, my hands firmly gripping the cheeks of her ass and I could hear her pulse racing as she let out a small, weak whimper before another loud groan escaped her lips. She quivered beneath me as I moved my hips, slowly at first and then I began to thrust harder, the sounds of skin slapping on skin rent through the air, disturbing the eerie peacefulness.

The warm air swam around us as her cries, whimpers, and moans carried through the night. I could feel her inexperience, and her tightness indicated that it wasn't often that she indulged in this type of activity. I reveled in her innocence, her naivety, and her almost-virginal puss. Beads of sweat rolled down her chest, her bottom lip caught beneath her teeth, and I moved one hand between us to touch her sensitive clitoris. I watched with a smirk as she flushed hotly, her heated cries grew frantic; errant cries of "Oh God!" and "Oh Edward!" slicing through the air. Her expletives of "Fuck!" and "Holy Shit!" punctuated my strokes and she writhed beneath both my hand and my invading cock. I sped up to match her almost rhythmic moaning. It felt marvelous, as would be drinking her blood. The thought of it made me drive harder into her. She shook as her walls clenched around me and she gave a loud shriek as another orgasm washed over her.

Her skin was so hot against mine and I could almost feel my erect length heating up with the warmth emanating from her wet and very tight pussy. I wanted to push myself harder and faster into her, compelling her to keep coming until her overly sensitive clitoris and her raw pussy made her beg me to stop. I felt almost compelled to throw my head back and laugh at the vulgarity of my thoughts. However, I had to finish my task. It would be so easy to take her life like this; pleasure before pain, but oh so clichéd. I don't do cliché. I have fun in my chase.

As she came down from yet another orgasm, I gently bent my knees, pulled out of her and bade her to open her eyes. "Let your legs go, sweet girl." Judging from the halting movements, her knees were a bit stiff as she dropped her feet back to the ground. She stumbled a bit before righting herself. I had to hold back a laugh. Her sneakers were still on, her jeans were twisted down around her ankles, although ripped in the middle from my earlier violent movements, and her top was sitting at her waist, her breasts out in the open. Yet, she had the look of the cat that ate the canary.

She looked ravished and rather pleased with herself. I pressed myself against her and she looked up at me. Her teeth worried at her lower lip before she blurted out, "That was amazing. I have wanted you to do that ever since you helped out with my car." Her hand lifted up to caress the side of my face. I let her hand glide down to touch my lips, my neck and then I grabbed her hand, stilling its movements.

I smiled down at her, this time my smile was cold. "Run Bella." She frowned and her eyes showed her confusion as she took in the change in my stance and in my face. "Did I not make it clear enough for you? Run for your life. Because that is what you are running for."

What she saw in my face made her gasp and she skirted past me, still in her undressed state and ran. The chase had begun.

I imagined the First Movement of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony as I pulled my clothing back into a semblance of order. Unlike me, Bella had only human strength and my clothing had not been torn at all, only mussed a little. I was rather glad as I favored this particular shirt.

With the orchestra playing firmly in my mind, I turned, raised my nose to the air and sniffed her out. Catching the strawberry scent, I grinned salaciously and I could feel my feet already springing as they briefly touched the pavement as I rushed after her. She had not gotten very far. I heard her brief gasp of shock as I grabbed her around the shoulders and thrust her against the wire fence of the construction site. Like I said, not very far at all.

Her heart was racing and I could almost feel it beating through her back as I pressed my chest hard against her. Her divine scent wafted up and as it assaulted my senses, I noted the touch of fear blending with all her other goodness and I reeled in euphoria as its deliciousness compelled me to touch her, taste her. I bent my head toward her neck as her face and breasts were crushed against the cold metallic wire. I could smell her fear in her breath as it wafted against my cheek.

My eyes gleamed as I briefly laid my mouth against her bare shoulder. The warm July air had caused her to dress lightly and now, after I had finished with her, she was barely clothed at all. My lips pressed against the pulse beating wildly, erratically on her throat and I could feel my mouth salivating, the venom pooling. I was torn between taking her once more or just sucking her dry. But alas, and luckily for her, I do not take what is not willingly given. Well, except for blood.

I ran my tongue up her bare shoulder before I raised my arm enough for her to feel like there was a way out. She took it. What a predictable little human, and so delightful. I felt her insignificant little shove of her elbow against my marble chest and she ducked under my arm, taking off down the deserted street, her fear greater than her modesty it seemed as she ran without any attempt to cover any bare part of herself. I bet her mother would be so displeased.

I gave her time to feel like she had gotten away before I gave chase again. I would catch my delectable little creature and feast on her in a far more satisfying way… or not. Maybe… I might keep her alive a bit longer for another round. I'm sure her sweet cunt would be up for it. Although I might have to do a lot of apologizing and sweet talking. On second thought, let's just chase her and have at that sweet blood.

My feet took off as I ran after her, my piercing gaze pausing to take in the sight of that pert bottom running before me. I sighed happily before I sped up and caught her around the waist and pushed her against yet another wall, only this time it was for my pleasure and not hers. I took in the sight of her tear-stained, frightened face; stroking her beautiful face one last time with my cold hand before I bent my head, bared my teeth and savagely bit into that succulent throat. The heat of her blood warmed me as her struggling and writhing naked body pressed against mine invigorated my soul and finally gave me my release.

* * *

.

My thanks to mhl1115 for her beta skills, and for reassuring me this was good enough to post up. And thanks to vampisthenewblack and vanpirenz for their support and reading skills! Please leave some love and review! Thanks so much for reading! TJ


End file.
